Juegos?
by Tobitaka97
Summary: One-shot. Ha habido un pequeño cambio en el gremio, Natsu y Lucy ahora son inseparables y tienen un juego que los demás no lo saben, Erza y Gray están muy curiosos con el estado de la pareja a si que que deciden investigar, sera que su imaginación les hace un juego?, sera verdad lo que escuchan y ven?.


**Lunes 29 x997**

-Lucyyyyyyy – Grito Natsu desde el otro lado del gremio.

Los más curiosos voltearon al ver al dragon slayer de fuego que de repente paro de golpe una pelea que tenía en ese instante con el stripper del gremio.

-Juguemos!. – le grito infantilmente.

-Eres molesto. – gruño Lucy que estaba concentrada en su libro al momento que oyó gritar a su amigo su nombre. – Estoy ocupada Natsu, ve a jugar con alguien más. – le dijo ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo que comenzó a llorar.

-Pero Lucyy, tengo un nuevo juego al que jugar. – le dijo en mohín.

-Te dije que ahora no, estoy ocupada. – le dijo molesta.

El gremio miraba con diversión la pequeña discusión de sus miembros de gremio.

Desde hace unos días Natsu y Lucy se habían vuelto más cercanos, casi nunca los miraban separados y Natsu cada vez se volvía un verdadero guardián dragon alrededor de ella, casi siempre él iba a la casa de Lucy, pero lo mas extraño que era que Happy no los acompañaba, trataba de sonsacarle que era lo que hacían esos dos, pero Happy siempre respondían a que jugaban.

Erza y Gray que eran los más curiosos – ya que era sus compañeros de equipo – decidieron investigar el asunto.

….

 **36 días antes del incidente**

Días anteriores habían decidido seguirlos a ellos, iban directamente al departamento de la rubia, esperaron en arbusto cerca de la casa de Lucy a que las luces se prendieran y esperaron unos minutos más hasta que decidieran a ver que eran lo que escondían.

Trataron de subir por el balcón de su apartamento y lo que vieron los dejaron anonadados.

Lucy vestía de maid, y Natsu estaba en un sillón sentado como todo un rey, Lucy estaba hincada cerca de él toda sonrojada.

-Que es lo que desea Natsu-sama. – murmuro una Lucy que solo miraba al suelo hincada a lado de él.

Natsu solo la miraba con una mirada que ellos nunca lo vieron a el en su vida, una mirada llena de maldad.

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. – dijo Natsu con desaprobación. – que te he dicho, sabes que si no juegas bien te puedo castigar. – le dijo con picardía.

-SI amo. – le respondió ella.

Erza y Gray estaban todos sonrojados y muertos de deseo por seguir viendo pero en eso vieron como Lucy se levantaba para cerca la ventana,, y ya no podían ver nada, pero los sonidos que hacían, dejaban que su imaginación volara.

Al día siguiente ellos le contaron al gremio que era lo que habían hecho y lo que vieron y oyeron, pero ellos no podían creer que su asexuado amiga dejara de ser un asexuado, así que no le dieron más importancia al asunto, Mirajane le había aconsejado que dejaran de hacer eso que les preguntara a ellos para que no hubieran confusiones. Asintieron dándole la razón y decidieron seguir su consejo.

…

 **20 días antes del incidente**

Habían hecho una misión y la habían terminado, estaba cansados y querían ir a dormir, pero su amigo, no estaba del todo cansado, Lucy como era de usual iba a tomar su baño de "relajación" a su cuarto; decidieron ir a un hotel y compartir cuartos, las mujeres en una y los hombres de otra, para la suerte de ellos es que habían agua termales, y Lucy cansado decidió tomarlos primero.

Era un caos en la recepción, sillas por un lado mesas, que había sucedido, Gray le había dicho a Natsu algo que le molesto que comenzaron a pelear, Erza estaba distraída comiendo una rica pastel de fresas y Wendy trataba de no morir, pero entre tanta cosas más y más personas se unieron a la pelea – pero tratando de pararlo para no destrozaran el hotel, a lo que quedaba de ella – hasta que Erza se dignó de pararlo – ya que alguien había arruinado su pastel de fresas.

El resultado los quedaron en knockout y nada de recompensas, Lucy estaba furiosa, en todo el camino al gremio se le paso echando humo, Erza la trataba de tranquilizar, pero Natsu siempre metía la pata, así que al final Lucy se fue al departamento SOLA, y dejo que Natsu se le acercara por una semana, todos miraban al pobre que buscaba as u dueña por muestra de cariño.

Ese día en el gremio Natsu y Lucy no se habían parecido en el gremio, y Erza decidió ver por qué, y de todos modos tenía que devolverle el libros que ella le había prestado, Gray la acompaño en el camino, estaba punto de tocar la puerta cuando oyeron azotes.

Azotes?, se preguntaron Gray y Erza, no tenía ni idea que era lo que pasaba, pero un grito los alerto y los preocupo.

-Lucyyyy, duele! – lloriqueaba una voz masculina al otro lado.

Esta vez fue una otro sonido más fuerte el de antes.

-Eso te pasa por andar de idiota. – dijo otra voz femenina.

Los dos quedaron helados al oír eso, estaban oyendo bien?, su amiga azotaba a su amigo?, era eso posible?

 _Su imaginación podría ser una problemas para los dos._

…

 **Lunes 29 x997**

Un grito hiso que todos los del gremio voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz.

-Flamitas!. – le grito Gray, pero de un instantes a otro su actitud cambio de ser a curiosos a un totalmente avergonzado. Natsu miraba con curiosidad a su amigo que estuvo totalmente rojo y decía palabras incoherentes, hasta que una palabra hiso a Lucy enrojecer. – T-t-t-tu y L-l-l-Lucy…ustedes…c-c-cama. – decía avergonzado.

-Lo que trata de decir Gray es que lo que juegan tanto?. – pregunto tranquilamente Natsu.

Natsu que no comprendía lo que le trataban de decir hasta que Erza hiso la pregunto, volteo a ver su compañera que una estaba roja y que al igual que a Gray Lucy tartamudeaba, y no podía oír ninguna palabra coherente.

-Lucy y yo jugamos a restos!. – le grito alegremente Natsu.

Erza entrecerró sus ojos averiguando si mentían o no.

-Porque lo preguntas. – le dijo Lucy que estaba un poco recuperada de su "trauma"

-B-b-bueno. – respondió Erza nerviosa. – Un día fui a tu departamento, quería dejarte el libro que me habías prestado, y oímos gritos…y cosas.

-Cosas?. – pregunto Natsu extrañado.

-Oímos que eras azotado!. – grito de golpe Gray.

Todo el gremio se echó a reír con la acusación que Gray había lanzado de golpe, Lucy no cabían por dónde meterse.

-Que es ser azotado?. – pregunto inocente Natsu.

-Sabes que Natsu, nada. – le dijo firmemente Erza, llevándose a Gray en una esquina.

-P-p-p-p-pero nosotros lo oímos. Y vimos que había dicho a Lucy aquella vez en la noche. – le dijo Grya a un sin salir de su shock.

-tal vez solo estaba jugando.

-A que a azotarse. – le grito histérico.

\- No creo que Lucy y Natsu hagan algo más de lo debido, dejémoslo en paz, además, Natsu es demasiado inocente como para ser cosas pervertidas. – le dijo Erza pensativa.

-Sí. – suspiró Gray. – Creo que actuamos algo paranoico, me estoy juntando mucho con Juvia. – dijo Grya con una nube negra encima.

-creo que dejare de leer novelas eróticas. – murmuro Erza apenada.

-Dijiste algo?. – pregunto Gray.

-No nada.

 _Y Gray no le tomo mucha importancia. Pero lo que no sabían era que tal vez estaban en lo correcto._

 **Zas!**

Sonó un látigo pegándolo contra algo.

 **Zas!**

Se oyó otra vez. Pero esta vez fue un sonido más fuerte que las anteriores, pero acompañado con un jadeo.

En cuarto oscuro, donde una muchacha estaba atada de piernas y manos a una cama, su trasero estaba al aire, jadeos y gemidos se oían por todo el lugar.

 **Zas!**

Se oyó otra vez acompañado con un gemido largo y profundo.

El hombre rodeaba la cama. La miraba con deseos y lujuria. Camina alrededor de ella como un depredador buscando una presa, movió su látigo pegado cerca de la cara dela muchacha que su boca estaba amordazada, no podía hablar, solo sonido salina de su garganta.

-Sabes por qué hago esto?, Lucy. – le pregunto el hombre sensual que bailaba alrededor de la cama con pasos sensuales deteniéndose en frente de la cara de ella, los ojos chocolates de Lucy aclamaba, suplicaba más. – Mueve la cabeza si sabes por qué hago esto. – le ordeno con tono serio, pero sin perder su sensualidad. Lucy movió su cabeza desesperadamente queriendo que Natsu llegara hacer más que mantenerla atada y azotada. – Buena chica. – le dijo acercando su cara con la de ella, comenzó a quitarle el pañuelo de la boza y le dijo un beso lento y profundo como recompensa. – Cuando te diga que quiero jugar Lucy, haces caso. – le dijo frio, serio y sensual. Lucy solo gemía el nombre de su amado. Natsu estaba satisfecho al verlo a ella que aclamaba por él, solo por él, por eso era su chica favorita, porque era su Lucy y la de nadie más, porque solo con ella podía "jugar" juegos así.

Natsu le demostró todo su amor a la persona que mas apreciaba en el gremio y que moriría al verla lejos de el, no le encantaba hacer eso tipos de cosas, no le gustaba hacerle daño, pero sus gustos cambiaban al verla como el, excitada mojada….y atada a una cama, cuando en la habitación actuaban diferente, ellos siempre serian Natsu y Lucy.


End file.
